Hidden Love
by nauticalstara7x
Summary: Nightwing an Batgirl hide there love from the rest of the team including Batman. What if Batman found out. Would there dating life still be the same. Or do they have to keep fighting to hide it.
1. Chapter 1

*•This suggested to do. XD and with a little help with my friend Irisflower101 I wouldn't have done this story. Thank you and enjoy•*

Can we really hide our love for the team. Batman is the greatest detective, he'll find out sooner or later. It's hard to risk even tell my best friend that I'm dating Barb. His big mouth will blab it out to the world and we would never continue dating. Well that how I think it would go down. But there's a slit chance that everything will be ok and no questions asked. Aww why is this so difficult.

"Ow shit." Dick said dashing from the living room to the bedroom. He grabed and put on his Nightwing uniform. Gathered his gadgets and tool and left his apartment.

**(Mount Justice) **

_Recognized Nightwing B02 _

"Hey bro." Kid Flash said from the kitchen and in seconds stand next to him.

"Hey KF is everyone here."

"Everyone except Batgirl. She's was on patrol with Batman. She'll be here soon."

Nightwing hated when Batgirl would be on patrol with him. She might get hurt and he would never forgive himself for not being there to prevent it.

Red Hood walked up to Nightwing and just stood there for a few seconds before talking.

"There's something on your head that's making you look like shit." Red Hood said pulling out and put a cigarette in this mouth about to light it.

Nightwing grabbed it from his lips on broke it in half. "There's nothing on my mind." Nightwing muttered watching everyone enjoying there conversations and waiting for a mission to be assigned to them.

"We've trained with Batman for years and you don't think I know how to read body language. There something wrong." Red Hood said turning his head to look toward Nightwing.

"If you don't stand down from this conversation I will do the same thing I do to criminals every night toward you." Nightwing said making eye contact to Red Hood's helmet.

Red Hood grabbed his gun from the holster and point it to Nightwing's head. "I like to see you try." Pulling back the hammer to show Nightwing he wasn't scared of him.

Nightwing look straight forward again a chuckled a bit. He threw and kick knocked the gun out of Red's hands. With Nightwing's movement so quick he already put Red into a arm lock.

"Is that really the best you can do." Red Hood smiled trying to meet Nightwing eyes smiling. " I just wanted to help." in a sarcastic way.

_Recognized Batgirl B16, Batman 02 _

Nightwing and Red Hood let go of each other and stood still like nothing ever happened. "

We'll continue this little play date later ." Red Hood say getting his gun from the floor and walking toward the monitors where the rest of the team were gathering. Batgirl walked over to Nightwing standing in front of him to talk to him.

"So what happened with you and Red." Batgirl said smiling and turning her back toward him so Nightwing would secretly grab her waist.

"Nothing really he was trying to prove me wrong in this silly argument we were having." Nightwing said pretending he was listening to Batman so he didn't suspect anything.

Batgirl giggle silently because the team was listening to Batman. Everyone was off on there missions except the Batfamily.

"So why aren't we on mission with the rest of the team." Red Robin said walking to the little huddle that started in the center of the training room.

Batman was walking away from the monitors to the huddle."I still see that every one of you don't know how to work with each other. Also have some hatred toward one another too." Batman said circling around the huddle to see if they were listening.

"I work perfectly fine with you why do I have to work with them also." Robin said crossing is arm over his chest looking toward Batman.

"It's not just about you and me Damian it's about working with each other to get out of situation that you alone can't handle."

"So your plan to have us work together is." Nightwing said looking a little confessed.

"You have two is the 5 of you go to Gotham to take down Penguin. Two you go into one of J'onns thought realitys and handle a real life tuff situataion that the 5 of you need to work out as a group." Batman answered walking back to the computer to check on the teams. "I'll give you some time to think about it."

"Well the first one sounds a lot more easier. I hate how the Martians can linger around in ours heads. It invades our personal space." Batgirl said wanting the boys to agree with her.

"Naa I want more of and adventure and action. The Penguin is to easy. I can take him down myself." Damian added not wanting to do what Barb said cause she's a wimp.

"Well this is going to be harder than I thought." Red Robin said putting his hand on his chin thinking how the 5 of them would do together as a team.

"If you don't choose I'll choose for you and it won't involve the two chooses I've given to you." Batman said still looking toward the computer monitor.

"Ow really Big Bat I want to see what you'll do if we don't choose ." Red Hood said not caring what the rest of 5 thought.

"Shut it Red you'll regret it later." Nightwing said angrily toward him from what happened earlier.

Batman gave then all the batglare and there's was no turning back now.

**(Gotham Rooftops) **

Nightwing, Red Hood, Batgirl, Red Robin, and Robin were standing in a straight line facing toward Batman wonder what his plans were.

"Put all your weapons and gadgets into the box now." Batman said with no emotion but the Batfamily new he was mad.

"Jason." Batman said staring toward him.

Jason rolled his eyes and took out the two guns he had on the holster that were on his back.

"I feel naked." Batgirl said crossing her arms.

The boys took that comment from Batgirl to a little more to there dirty thoughts.

"The adjective of this exercise is to ran roof to roof to the docks without losing on another." Batman said walking side to side to make sure they paid attention because this was important.

"And who's going to be the one trying to take us one by one" Red Robin put out there in concern.

"I bet you it's Alfred." Nightwing said as a joke but notice Batman was not grinning not even the other 4.

"Alfred wouldn't be here his to buisey trying to find my samurai swords." Robin said still crossing his arms like this was pointless.

"We'll talk about those swords of your later Damian." Batman said standing in front of the heroes. "I'll be the one trying to take each and everyone of you one by one."

"Well this is going to be scary." Batgirl said whispering toward Jason.

"Let's see if he gets one of us." Red Hood added.

"If you fail to stop me from taking one of your teammates you'll have to give up your positions as a superheroes for a month and stay practicing on team exercise till the month is over." Batman said looking at each of them to see if they had fear inside them.

"Wait what if one of us falls off the roof." said Nightwing

"Rely on one another and if you stumble hope that your teammates help." Batman was about to start but added one more thing. " One more thing most of the roofs have traps set. Good luck."

The 5 stared for awhile to Batman then realized they had to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Shit how am I suppose to trust them. Barbara is probably the only one i can truly trust. She's the love of my life. Jason threaten to shoot me. Can't trust Damian either he might secretly kill me and Tim. Umm never mind I can trust about two people right now.

Dick was still running, jumping roof to roof. He would look back constantly to see if everyone was following.

"If we split up we can confuse the Bat and finish this stupid game." Jason said not caring who's behind him but had to cause there's a slit chance he might not be Red Hood for a month.

"That's the stupidest idea that I've heard from you Jay." Tim said running on the side of him. "That would make taking us down a lot more easier."

"Come on Damian, keep up." Barbara said turning to face Damian with a smile on her face.

"Shut it Gordon I don't need to be treated like a kid." Damian said trying to pass Barbara to prove he's not slow at all.

Well running the team was to busy with there little arguments and forgotten about the traps Batman had set. When Dick was prepare for the next jump he got a quick glance of a laser trailing across the roof top head of him.

Dick was already mid way of the jump before informing the others.

"Wait!" Dick yelled to get everyone to stop and inform them of the the trap on the roof.

Every was already jumping across before they heard Dick said wait.

Before you knew it Jason bumped in to Dick, Tim bumped into Jason, Barbara Bumped into Tim and Damian bumped into Barbara which caused Dick to trigger the trap.

Everyone was in there stances waiting to see what will happen now.

The 5 circled around each other with there backs against one another waiting.

They heard a boom noise. They were looking around to see what got launched.

Tim looked up and saw a huge net falling from the sky. "Run!" Tim yelled so the net won't land on anyone.

They all ran outward from the circle and dodge rolled the rest of the way.

"Fuck I really hate Bruce's traps." Jason muttered getting up from the ground.

"We better keep moving, Bruce is probably watching us right now or attempting to sneak attack us." Barbara said starting to run.

"Were only half way. I think we can do this. We can beat Bruce at his own game." Nightwing said already lead the pack.

"Why do are you leading" Damian said to Dick already tired of being behind the team.

"Cause I'm the leader."

"Who made you leader" Jason said not like being told what to do.

"I'm the leader of both Young Justice and Teen Titans why wouldn't I lead this little team."

"We never agreed upon this." Tim said to just get the situation handled with.

"Well let's make this fair as a family." Dick said already one top of the next roof. "I'm older."

"Technically I'm the older one here." Barbara said laughing at how her boyfriend forgot she was the older one.

"Well maybe you should be the one leading this team Barb." Dick said sarcastically in a way Barb wouldn't take a fence to it.

"No thank you I think we should let Dick play leader. This Is a game after all." Barbara replied to see what Dick would say.

"Well...Awww!" Nightwing shocked and irritated that he was suspended upside down on one of Bruce's traps.

"You are right it, it was a good idea to have you go first. Quick get a stick we can get candy out of him." Jason said impressed that this was the one trap that Dick didnt see.

"Quite it Jason Now help..." Dick replied and didn't finish because he heard a grappling hook go off.

"He's coming." Damian said kind of excited what the 4 are going to do.

"Shit I'm not going to loosing Red Hood because of you Grayson." Jason said angrily finding the rope to release Dick.

"This look like this can undo the bindings." Tim said studying the trap as quick as possible.

"Don't just stand there and think hurry and untie it." Dick said getting a little dizzy from the bleed rushing to his head. On the other hand Batman could be getting closer.

Damian took out a bird-a-range and cut the line dropping Dick to the ground.

"Where did you get a bird-a-range." Batgirl said angrily to Damian helping Dick up from the ground.

"Well Batman always checks Jason for weapons so he doesn't bother to check me." Damian said crossing his arms.

"Who fucken cares we go to go." Jason said getting one of Dicks arms. "Tim get Dicks arms from the other side and start running."

"He's behind us." Damian said running along side of Batgirl.

"We're almost there let's sprint." Dick said already out of his dizzy haze and started sprinting.

Damian was falling a bit behind and Jason gabbed him and continued running.

"Let go of me Todd." Damian yelled feeling embarrass that Jason was caring him over his shoulder.

"Stay together if we lose I'm going to kill the person who fucked it up." Jason said right on behind Dick.

The Batfamily crossed over the dock and won the game. Everyone was accounted for.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever done." Barbara said laying down on her stomach.

Dick wanted to go lay with her but I would have given away the secret.

Batman drops down from the roof and walk up to the group.

He didn't anything for a little while. Then he spoke.

"Good Job."

Everyone was still gather there breaths before they replied to him.

"Can't we not do that again." Tim said still panting from the sprint.

Batman gave a little smile and said "Let's head home." 


	3. Chapter 3

(Mount Justice)

Recognized: Batman 02, Nightwing B01, Red Hood B13, Batgirl B16, Red Robin B20, Robin B27

"Tonight was a day I never want to repeat." Dick said relived that they get to keep there jobs.

"Well I'm going to head to the shower and dress in something comfortable." Barbara said leaving the guys to do there own thing.

"Got to go Roy and Kori are waiting for me." Jason said heading to the tube.

"How is Kori by the way." Dick said "Haven't seen her in a while."

"She's doing fine I'll bring her over sometime. She wants to see her old team again." Jason said heading to the zeta tubes.

"I better go the Titans get a little overboard when I'm not there." Tim said saying his goodbye's.

"If I'd stayed the leader of the Titans I would have everything under control." Damian muttered still hateing on Tim.

"Yeah Damian, the last time you lead the team it went so perfect." Tim said sarcastically leaving to the tubes.

"Shut it Drake" Batman looking to Damian and said

"Robin you can take the rest of the night off and stay with Alfred."

"TT and do nothing, never going to happen." Damian said crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm going on patrol with you."

"Very well" Then the Dynamic Duo went to the zeta tubes and left to Gotham.

Dick got out of his uniform and put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black V neck shirt and went straight to the computer. Barbara comes out a few minutes later wearing a black short skirt and a black tank top.

"Well you look like you never went on patrol." Dick said looking toward Barbara.

"I'll take that a compliment. Where did everyone go." Barbara said with a surprised grin on her face.

"Two went on patrol, one went to the Titans, and the last one went to his team. They've been wait for him." Dick said taking his eyes off the computer to see her.

Beast Boy was about to walk into the kitchen till he heard voices.

"I hate keeping this a secret." Barbara said walking over to the couch.

Beast Boy ducted from Nightwing site and leaned against the wall so Nightwing and Batgirl wouldn't see him.

"Wow Nightwing and Batgirl wearing normal people cloths. Noted" Beast Boy whispered to himself.

"Me too, I want to tell everyone but..."

"But we don't know how Bruce will take it."

"Exactly." Dick said exhaling slowly and walking toward Barb. The two sat there quietly thinking over the situation if they do tell Bruce.

"I have a felling someones listening into our conversation." Barbara said looking toward Dick.

Beast Boy was quiet as a moose. Literally transforming into a moose.

"Everyone is on mission Babe I don't think Batman would leave someone here alone." Dick said coming down Barbara's panic.

"Your right I guess it feels strange being open to talking about our relationship. Most of the time this cave is full of people and we would have to be careful of what to say to each other." Barbara said leaning back onto the couch.

Beast Boy took a breath of relief that the Bat's didn't catch him.

"Hey I have a fun idea we should do." Dick said standing up walking in front of Barbara.

"And that is."

"It's another secret." Dick said giving her a playful grin.

"I'll be pretty upset if you make me go on patrol after Bruce said we can get off the rest of the night." Barbara said standing up facing Dick.

"Your shorter without your heels."

"Shut it at least I'm taller then Damian." Barbara said playfully pushing Dick from the insult. Barbara was kissing Dick well he hugged her waist. Once it stopped they stood there hugging each other.

"Well we can stand here the rest of the night or we can go do the secret." Dick broke the silence making eye contact to Barb smiling. Barbara still making eye contact with Dick, she finally said "Let's go."

The two head to the zeta tubes holding hands.

Nightwing B01, Batgirl B16

"Wow Batgirl and Nightwing are dating. I'll keep that noted." Beast Boy muttered in relief heading back into his room forgetting why he wanted to go to the kitchen.

(Blüdhaven)

"Okay Dick you got me standing in the middle of the park for what." Barbara said hold Dicks hand walking to a closet park bench.

"What's the secret."

"Well I felt like I wasn't really acting like a normal boyfriend y'know. I never really took you on dates without us begging chased down by news reports or having Bruce find out something is going on between us." Dick said putting his arm around Barbara. "So I was hopping that this will make up for it."

"Taking me to the park real early in the morning." Barb said with a smile on her face.

"Well that's part of it." Dick replied giving her a kiss.

"Also we go on patrol when the sunset so I decided we can watch it rise together."

Barbara looked back to Dick giving him one more kiss before sit comfortably waiting for the sun to go up. The Bat's are alway prepared for anything so they already had there sunglasses on them for when the sun is fully up.

This was a good idea we're both relaxing not worrying about people watching us or even a villain coming along to ruin it. The sun light reflecting off her face and the glare in her eyes I'm able to see the sun rise thur them its lovely. "This is truly beautiful." Barbara said resting her head on Dicks shoulder. "You truly are. Umm... Ow sorry I was look at you when you said that." Dick said laughing a bit.

"Haha This definitely makes up for the time we haven't been on a true date." Barbara said curling up beside Dick

"Babe I'm really tired can we go to your apartment and rest for a couple hours." Barb said sitting up to face Dick.

"Well I am pretty tired too so... Lets head there now well everyone is still asleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Alarm clock when off but I don't want to get up. This bed is so comfortable. Why is it when you go to bed and you don't want to sleep but when it's time to get up you don't want to.

Dick was about to get out of the bed till "There's a arm hugging my waist." he blabbed out loud.

Barb is still here. Well that's nice the last time my ex was just like Batman. Leave before I ever noticed.

"Why did you have the alarm set." Barbara mumbled half asleep.

"I have to go to work." Dick said giving Barb a kiss.

"What do you mean your a Wayne you make money on doing nothing."

"I thought so too." Dick laughs at the commit.

"With this job I do nothing that also involves me to sit in meets and discuss new tech ideas."

"You can't stay for a little while more." Barbara said pulling him back into a kiss.

"Did I mention that Bruce Wayne himself is going to be there."

"Bruce does have a short temper."

Dick go into the shower. Once he got out he dressed in a white button up shirt with black jeans. To tip it off he wore a black dress vest.

"I really don't want to go." Dick muttered tying his tie.

Barb got out of the bed seeing that dick struggle with his tie and help him tie it.

"Then don't go." Barbara replied hoping that Dick would agree to stay.

"And become the first Wayne slacker, I don't think so."

"Well it was worth a shot." Dick chuckled at the comment.

"So you tonight Barb." Dick rapped his arms around Barbara and gave her one more kiss before he left to Wayne Enterprise.

(Mount Justice)

Recognized Nightwing B01

Business like usually. Everyone waiting around. I guess Bat's wants me to give out the missions for now on. Well can't blame him he's juggling two different life's and more responsibility then I do so I guess I'm fine with it.

"Hey Wing." Said Beast Boy.

He looks a little intimidated by me or scared. If I was him I would be scared too. He has the guts to talk to a Bat face to face. Before I can reply to Beast Boy's comment he stopped me.

"I mean Nightwing" I guess he thought it offended me. I'm not like Bruce I'm kind and considerate.

"No its alright you can call me Wing, everyone does."

"Ow, Noted. Well first I need to tell you something before we go on mission."

"Go ahead with it."

"Okay, let's say someone didn't go on mission last night and over heard..."

Before he can finish his sentence Nightwing gabbed him and flung him into the nearest room and slammed the door. Why am I so worried about, Batman isn't here but still Beast Boy's one to talk. Once he gets word of something that might spark interest to other he'll tell them.

Beast Boy look really scared like he never saw me this angry before. Once again I can't blame him I'm part Bat.

"Why didn't you go on mission and how much do you know." Nightwing said not changing the tone in his voice so he can get the answer he wanted out of Beast Boy.

"Well it wasn't just me that didn't go on mission Lagoon, Wonder Girl, and Cyborg stayed also." Beast Boy stuttered "Batman already had who was going on mission. Alpha had 7. Beta had 6 and Gamma had 5. Batman didn't want to add more if it wasn't necessary."

"And what you over heard." "

Ow right" Beast Boy explained everything from the time he walked in to the time where both Batgirl and Nightwing left. He knew better to leave anything out because Nightwing likes to have conversations detail and self explanatory.

"And that's all you know." Nightwing said a little frustrated.

"Yep and now I know better then to leave my room when everyones on mission."

"You have to keep this a secret BB. We'll let everyone know once Batgirl and I are ready to announce it. Do you got it."

"Noted." Beast Boy said relived that it went nicer then what he expected.

"Alright now let's go."

Once Nightwing open the door the team was starring at him to see If he was mad. If Nightwing would slam a door he was furious. Which he wasn't.

"Team I'm giving out the mission for now on. Let's get down to business."

Everyone got there missions and left threw the zeta tubes. But the Bat Family stayed behind once again.

"Why aren't we going on mission Nightwing." said Red Robin

"Batman has another mission for us. Something not involving the team."

"Ow Bat's likes to keep things secret doesn't he." Red Hood said fiddling with his gun.

"It's in Jump City. There's been 5 murders in the past three days. Gun wounds and stab marks."

"TT it must be Jason you know he has a habit of killing people." Robin said crossing his arms over his chest look toward Jason.

Jason pointed the his gun toward Damian's head. "You just need to shut the hell up before I put a bullet between your eyes."

"Enough! Jason but down the gun and Damian your suppose to be in Gotham with Bruce. Now go." Nightwing yelled even more frustrated then he was before.

Jason put his gun back into his holster and put his hands into his jacket pockets.

"TT I'm leaving now" Damian muttered. Without saying another word he head toward the tubes.

Recognized Robin B27

"Isn't there a day that you don't pull out your gun and use it as a threat." Tim said glaring at Jason.

"Why yes. At my day job Timmy Boy."

"You have a job." Batgirl said grinning

"Babs don't get me started." Jason said giving a smile back.

"Let's get back on topic." Nightwing said pulling up the computer. "For some reason all the killing have frequently happened in this area."

"Don't you think it's a trap. They just want us to go to that area and bam something terrible will happen." Tim said resting his head on his palm.

"That's why Batman is sending the four of us. To watch each others backs."

"Well alright Dick. Let's go before I leave all this trust thing behind." Jason walking toward the tubes.


End file.
